Rishi
|sector=Abrion sector |system=Rishi system |suns=1: Rish |position=3 |moons=1: Rishi moon |coord=S-15 |routes=*Manda Merchant Route *Zareca String |distance= |lengthday=20 standard hours''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' |lengthyear=268 standard days |class=Terrestrial |diameter=12,030 km |atmosphere=Type I (Breathable) |climate=Hot |gravity=Standard |terrain=*Mountains *Swamps |water=Moist |interest=*Razorback Island *Rishi BaseDark Force Rising *Sky Ridge Island *Tracyn Island *Wozwashi Street |species=Rishii |otherspecies=*Humans *Galandans |language=Galactic Basic Standard |government=Theocratic colony |cities=*Coratanni Town *Raider's Cove |population=2 billion *87% Humans *9% Rishii *4% Other |imports=*Technology *Foodstuffs |exports=*Minerals *Ores *Fuel sources *Missionaries |affiliation=*H'kig religion *Galactic Republic *Hutt Cartel *Brotherhood of Darkness *Confederacy of Independent Systems The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death *Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire }} Rishi was a tropical planet in the Rishi system which was located in the Outer Rim Territories. The planet was the homeworld of the avian Rishii. Description Rishi was a planet located in the Abrion sector of the Outer Rim Territories, along the Manda Merchant Route. It was also the endpoint of the only well-traveled hyperlane into the Rishi Maze, the Zareca String. .]] Rishi is the homeworld of the Rishii. The Rishii are a winged species, which live in nests on the mountains of Rishi. In addition to the lush tropical terrain, Rishi's surface featured mountains, valleys, and swamps. Human and alien colonists lived in the deep valleys, while the Rishii lived in the high mountains.The Essential Atlas, p. 96 The planet was known for its rich fossil fuel resources, especially exonium. History Rishi was discovered more than a century before the Galactic War by a group of pirates, the Nova Blades, when their starship crash-landed on the planet after a failed attempt to explore the Rishi Maze. Unable to leave Rishi, the Nova Blades settled on the planet and eventually learned to refine its fossil fuels. However, the Nova Blades later chose to stay on the planet and made Rishi a paradise for many criminals in the galaxy. During the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire, Rishi was the theater of the Battle of Rishi. In 60 BBY, some 50,000 H'kig fundamentalist followers left the Core world of Galand and founded a religious colony on Rishi. However the group quickly dissolved in religious schism, with a minority who left the planet and settled another colony on J't'p'tan. Many smugglers later used Rishi as a base because of the colonists' tolerance. s and Rishii warriors attack the Separatists.]] During the Clone Wars, the Confederacy of Independent Systems attempted to plunder Rishi rich exonium mines. This invasion was repulsed by Kit Fisto, his clones, and the native Rishii. During the Clone Wars, there was a small Republic listening post on Rishi's moon. Because of its close proximity to Kamino, Rishi was considered a last defense of the clone-producing planet. This base was used to warn the Republic fleet of any CIS ships entering the area. The base was attacked by the Confederate General Grievous and his forces during the war. The station was destroyed by CT-782 when he sacrificed himself to alert the Republic Navy, forcing the Separatist fleet to retreat. During the Galactic Civil War, the smuggler Talon Karrde and his lieutenant Mara Jade had a base here, which became his main base of operations after his base at Myrkr was compromised during the Thrawn campaign. The base was quickly abandoned after the bounty hunter Gunner Groth discovered the presence of Karrde's smugglers on Rishi. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Gauntlet of Death'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2'' Notes and references Category:Abrion sector planets Category:Galactic Republic planets Category:Rishi locations Category:Swamp planets